Student of Sokaro
by wolfofthewatch
Summary: A girl is attacked and then saved by general Sokaro. When she obtains innocence, she willingly joins the Black Order. She becomes the Generals apprentice. What will happen to her in the hands of a truly mad and crazy General. Please Review! :3 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DGM, JUST MY OC. rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1: Innocence

**Hey readers, tell me what you think about the story. If I messed up anywhere please tell me. I'm a new writer, so anything helps.**

I am walking around town with nothing to do. So I enter a music store. The blaring Rock makes it's way into me, until I'm bumping my head to the tune. Suddenly I hear screams, and a giant monster breaks down a wall with the roman numeral III on its chest. My eyepatch over my right eye fell of and now, I see a horrific thing, surrounded by purple and red fire from my right eye, beside it and I almost throw up. It laughs as it shoots everyone it sees. I hide behind a music shelf hoping it didn't see me. But to my misfortune, it did see me. Suddenly a man with a strange mask and full body armor comes around the corner and jumps into the music store. He takes out what look like a ring with metal bars going out on opposite sides of the ring with spikes all over and he charges the monster. the monster seems to have multiplied. There are now 3 different monsters with the exact same look, but different color and different horns. He attacks the monsters and in no time they are gone.

"Woah" Is all I can say.

Something begins to glow in his pocket and he takes it out. It takes on the form of a silver rod about 2 feet long.

"Look like we got ourselves a new exorcist." He says coming towards me, then hands me the rod.

I don't know what to do. I just stare up at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. He must of read my mind.

"Exorcists destroy things called Akuma. The Akuma are made by the Earl. The Akuma are sorrowful machines and must be destroyed." he says then I cut him off.

"I've heard enough I'll be an exorcist." I say. My love for adventure and destruction gets in the way of everything, especially boring lectures.

"Well, you'll need training before going in the order. I guess by the way you cut me off earlier you don't want to know what it is?" he asks.

"Nope." I reply

"Well at least I don't have to give the lecture. Follow me." he commands.

I grab my eye-patch and put it back on. I cover the upside down star with my hair and follow him. Then he turns.

"Why do you have an eye-patch if you don't need it?" he asks.

"I see things coming from people when I walk through town. I couldn't stand it anymore so I stole one." I reply.

"Why did you steal one?" he asks.

I can tell what he is doing, he is trying to uncover something about me, probably to confirm something he already knows.

"Well my family was killed by one of those monsters. That's all I'm going to say." I reply

"OK then, but if you're going to become my apprentice, you have to take it off and tell me if you see any of the _'things'_" he says.

"Fine." I say and take it off.

Then we walk out.


	2. Chapter 2: Training session

"By the way those things you see are the souls of Akuma." he says.

When we are on the street I am shocked by how many Akuma there are. I tell him how many I see and we get out of there fast, to avoid any casualties. He goes up to some people in white clothing and explains what happened. I later find out they they are called finders. We head to an open meadow, away from civilization, to train. I spend at least five minutes trying to figure out what the rod does. I start to get annoyed and literally break the thing in half. Green sand comes out of it and transforms into a gun. I was thinking about shooting it when I broke it.

"Looks like its a gun." says the General.

"Wait a second no its not." I say, a he looks at me blankly.

I then turn it back into a rod and think of General Sokaro's weapon. To my surprise, it works. I now have an exact copy of his weapon.

"Hey, no copying my weapon." he says amused.

"Fine." I reply, and repeat the process.

I loot at a dead tree that was probably fried by lightning. I break the rod in half and hold the two pieces in each hand. Long chains come out, and wrap around the tree. I then make the chains bring up the tree from the ground. The chains then throw the tree at a healthy tree, with such force. The healthy tree is broken where the old tree smashes into it. General Sokaro nods his head in approval.

"Looks like it can be anything I want it to be." I confirm.

Then a horde of Akuma surround us. I was so busy playing with my innocence that I didn't even notice the Akuma. General Sokaro steps back and makes me deal with the Akuma.

"So that's how it's going to be huh? Oh well, this will be fun anyway." I say with an evil grin.

I break the rod in half, to make two guns and a giant robot. The innocence can't hold the robot's form for too long, and the robot disappears.

'_looks like i'm going to need more practice to hold the innocence's form' _ I think to myself.

I continue blasting away at the Akuma. At one point I close my eyes and start blasting away blindly. Then General Sokaro joins in and starts cackling like crazy, soon I join in as well. When all the Akuma are gone, I deactivate my innocence.

"That was the most fun, I have ever had In my life." I say, wanting to fight more.

"Well looks like that's all for today." he says, and we walk off.

The sun starts to set not long after our 'training' session. Then I find my self looking forward to our next training session.


	3. Chapter 3: Train incident

We had stolen an abandoned house in the middle of the forest for the night. When we woke, we got ready for out train ride to Europe to train. We were a little late and had to train jump. I used to do it all the time to travel from place to place. When we drop in, the Bellhop looked kind of horrified by General Sokaro.

"T-t-tickets?" asked the bellhop.

"We are fro the black order, I believe we have several reservations." General Sokaro says.

The bellhop immediately looks to the rose cross on the General's uniform, then bows.

"Yes of course, right this way." says the bellhop.

We follow him to the first class cabins. We each get our own cabin.

After a few hours of riding, the train screeches to a sudden stop, and it makes me stumble. Whats the big idea, trains are not supposed to stop like this, so I look out the window.

I see the souls of about four Akuma standing right in front of the train. I run out my room then burst into General Sokaro's room. He looks at me questioningly.

"There are four Akuma in front of the train!" I say, as I hop through the window, with the General following behind.

When we get to the front of the train, the conductor is honking the horn at the four 'people.' Then they transform into three level 1 Akuma and one level two. General Sokaro destroy the level 1s in under 10 seconds. I destroy the level 2 in about the same time.

"Not to bad for a rookie." I say.

"Lets just get back on the train." he says.

I give the conductor a thumbs up and we get back into our own cabins. The train starts, and begins to drive. I start playing around with my rod. then A finder comes in.

"Are you alright?" he asks looking at my rod.

"Yea, I'm fine." I reply carefree ad a bird.

"Where is the General?" He asks.

"About three cabins ahead on the right." I reply.

The finder walks off to check on the General.

When we arrive at our destination, we begin training again. This time, my opponent is General Sokaro, since there are no Akuma around.

"You must know when your opponent is faking right or left." he says feigning a right attack, and then attacks on the left.

"I know." I say dodging the attack.

The finder is staring at us in awe.

After a few hours of this, I still have energy. I suddenly see an Akuma to my right. I quickly change weapons while dodging Sokaro, and fire at the Akuma. Then continue training. Sokaro heard the explosion and turned to see. I pin him to the ground while he is distracted.

"Never get distracted, keep an eye on the enemy at all times." I lecture, as I let him up.

When he is up he tries to attack me , but I see it coming, and I dodge.

"Alright that's enough for today." the General says.

As we pack up our innocences, I see a few more level 1 Akuma.

"Akumas at 3, 5, and 6:00." I say.

He takes out the closest ones. I take out the farthest one with a homing missile.

Then an Akuma with the roman numeral IV comes into view.

"A level 4 is coming !" I warn General Sokalo.

It takes a while but we finally destroy the level 4.

"We better get out before they call in reinforcements." says the General.

So we leave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Order

The next three years fly by with the same fun everywhere we go. Purposely being late for trains, making my own golem out of innocence, my innocence turning, what General Sokaro calls, 'crystalic type'.The one day Sokaro finally told me something.

"You've been my apprentice for three years now. It's about time you went to the Black Order." he say

"REALLY?!" I say excitedly.

"Yep, now here are the directions to the Black Order." he says handing me a map.

We are currently in Spain. The Order is in London.

"OK do I head there now or in the morning?" I ask.

"Now will be good you can make portals right?" he asks.

"Yes I can get there now" I reply.

"Well its only 3:00, now go." he says.

I make a portal at the base of the Black Order. I hop through the the portal. When The blackness ends, I am dropped at the base of a HUGE cliff. I see golems everywhere. I make another portal and head to the top. I am dropped at the walkway to the order and I start walking.

Inside The Order.

"DID YOU SEE THAT CHIEF KOMUI? SHE JUST TRANSPORTED TO THE WALKWAY!" says a nerdy looking guy with glasses.

"Well who or what is it, Johnny?" asks man with a white suit and a matching beret.

"I don't know, only an Akuma can do that!" replies Johnny.

Outside

"Hello? I am here as General Sokaro's apprentice." I say at the giant gate.

"PREPARE FOR AN EX-RAY EXAM, TO PROVE IF YOU ARE HUMAN OR AKUMA!" The gate-keeper yells as it scans me.

Almost nothing scares me anymore, not even the gate-keeper did.

"I can't seem to get a read-. AHHHH SHES OUT. THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA, SHES ONE OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL'S HENCHMEN."

Now this surprises me.

"WAIT A SECOND! I'M NO AKUMA!" I yell at the gate keeper.

Then I hear a thud behind me. I turn to see a young Japanese man with long hair unsheathing his sword.

"You wanna fight? You don't want to fight me, I was trained by Sokaro, the craziest and most violent of all Generals. But who am I to back out of a fight." I say getting a little too excited.

"Gate-Keeper! This better not be the case of the moyachi (BeanSprout)." He yells at gate keeper.

"Before you start blindly into a fight, look at my hands." I say, as, I raise my hands, and show him the two innocence crosses in my palms.

He looks at his golem as it tells him to call off the attack. But I can tell he isn't one to heed advice. So he charges me.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming an Exorcist

I activate my innocence and grin evilly as my chains wrap around him like a snake. I have come to love the chains over the years. I raise him 10 feet above the ground, then throw him into the air like a rag-doll. He yells, I can't even see him anymore he is so high. Then as he falls I catch him with his face a few inches from the ground. The look on his face is priceless, it's a mixture of horror and surprise.

"Just be glad I caught you. If you were the real enemy I wouldn't have." I say evilly, as I put him back down on his feet, and retract the chains.

Being Sokaro's apprentice certainly changes you.

"Can I go in now?" I ask the Gate-Keeper, impatiently.

Then I hear a girls voice behind me.

"Open the Gate, she's one of us." says the girl.

She has pigtails, dark blueish hair, and very long boots.

"I'm Lenalee and Mr. Rudeness over there is Kanda. And you are?" she asks.

"I'm Dragon nice to meet you." I reply

We shake hands and head inside with Kanda following shakily behind. He walks off in a different direction as I follow beside Lenalee. I hear a few people murmuring about me.

"Did she really come from Sokaro?" someone asks.

"Yes. Isn't he that crazy General?" asks another.

"Yes. The Chief said he was the most violent as well." another replies.

As we head through the Order, Lenalee takes me on a tour. After we are done she tells me to go see her brother Komui in the science department. As I head down to the science department. When I finally get there Komui is asleep on his desk. I try to wake him but it's no use. I see a blonde/brown haired man and ask him to help.

"I'm Reever, and there is only one way to wake him up. Jut whisper in his ear 'Lenalee's getting married' he'll wake immediately. He kind of has a sister complex." he says.

"OK thanks" I reply.

I get into the office and do what Reever told me.

"Lenalee's getting married." I whisper into his ear.

It works immediately.

"LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR DEAR BROTHER *SOB* *SOB* *SOB*" he screams.

"Calm down Mr. Sister Complex, Lenalee is still single." I say.

"Oh, sorry I pulled an all-nighter again ha ha ha." he says joyfully.

I just roll my eyes and shake my head, feeling very annoyed.

"You must be the new exorcist. I will get you a uniform right away!" he says grabbing a uniform, about my size. "Here you are." he says.

I put it on, and to my surprise it fits perfectly.

"Well you can keep that one since it fits so perfectly. what size shoe do you wear?"he asks

"Size 11" I reply

He grabs a pair of black boots from behind his desk and hands them to me.

I take off my old, worn-down sneakers, and put on the boots.

"Well there you go. You look like an exorcist already. Now where is your innocence?" he asks.

I take out my rod and show it to him.

"Can you invoke it?" he asks.

"Depends, what do you want it to be?" I ask.

"It can be anything?" he asks sounding surprised.

"Anything in the word." I reply.

"Can you make another me?" he asks

I break the rod in half and make two more Komuis, matching his personality. After a thought, I think the world doesn't need more than two of him. So I take one away.

"Whoa, I could use him around the office." he says

"I can only be within a yard away from it, then it disappears." I lie, I can be across the world and its still there.

"Well that's to bad." he says. "You can leave."

"OK bye." I say then I leave.


	6. Chapter 6: More Exorcists

Someone tells me its dinner, and to go to the cafeteria. When I get there, I'm in line behind Kanda.

"Hey," I say, "We kinda got off on the wrong foot this afternoon, it what happens when you have a Master like General Sokaro." I say.

But before he can respond I hear something.

"YUU!" yells a teen, with fiery orange hair an eye patch and a crazy looking headband to probably hold up his hair, running to us. Following behind him is another boy.

Then he stops he takes a moment to look at me.

"Yuu, you didn't tell us we have a newcomer. Hi I'm Lavi , and this is Allen." he says pointing to a boy about my age. Allen has the same pure white hair as I and with the same red scar, except its over his left eye.

"Hi, I'm Dragon, Sokaro's apprentice." I say.

"Whoa, isn't that the craziest and most violent of all Generals?" asks Lavi.

"Yep that's the one, his craziness and violentness tends to rub off on you after a few years." I say, rubbing my head.

Then Kanda interrupted, " Tch, I'll say."

"Aww, did Kanda not like the roller coaster I put him in?" I baby talk him teasingly. It shuts him up at least. Then I laugh.

Lavi and Allen just stare mouths agape. Kanda didn't even retort, even when I laughed at him.

"What exactly did you do to him?" asks Allen.

"Well he attacked me, even AFTER I showed him my innocence, and I responded by throwing into the air so high I couldn't see him. Then I caught him inches from the ground." I reply.

Then it was my turn to order. I turn to the chef.

"You must be the new kid. I'll make anything you want!" he says.

"Anything?" I ask

"Anything!" he says happily.

"Your best sushi, spicy but not too spicy." I say.

"Alright here you go sweety!" says the chef as he hands me my sushi.

"Thanks." I reply

"Anything for an exorcist." he says as I walk off.

I sit by Lenalee and Kanda then Lavi comes over and sits by us. When Allen comes up I cant even see him under his pile of food.

"You're a parasite type?" I ask Allen.

"What gave me away?" laughs Allen.

"Hmm, not so sure." I reply, that gets us all laughing, except Kanda who just mutters something angrily.

"So you got any family, friends?" asks Lavi.

"Well General Sokaro was my only friend for a few years. I considered him family." I reply with a grim look.

"Well now you have us!" replies Lenalee, which makes me feel a little better.

I don't know why, but Kanda randomly yelled out, "I want a rematch, and no chains this time!"

"Sure, but not now, we're trying to eat." I say stuffing my mouth with sushi.

I want to fight as soon as possible, its been too boring lately.

After we are all done eating we all head to the training grounds.


	7. Chapter 7: Rematch

When we get there, someone had to ruin it. A nerdy looking guy, with thick glasses comes running up.

"Dragon," he says panting, "Komui says to go see him, and he will bring you to Hevlaska."

"Ugh. Wait for me to get back guys." I complain then walk off to Komui's office once again.

When I get there he is waiting for me.

"Ah, you're finally here." he says joyfully.

"Lets hurry up with this, I have things to do." I say thinking back to the training grounds.

"Already? Well be it far from me to keep you from your busy schedule." he replies sarcastically.

"Lets just go." I say waiting for him to bring me to this, Hevlaska.

We head to the elevator in the middle of all the walkways, and head down. When Hevlaska appears, I almost expected her.

"Show me your innocence." she says.

"Yea, whatever, here you go." I say holding up my innocence.

She picks me up and starts saying percentages.

"20%, 35%, 47%, 58%, 74%, 83%, 98%. Your maximum synchronization rate is 98%"

"Cool. Whatever the heck synchronization rate means." I say.

"It's how well you and your innocence are synchronized. The lower the rate, the harder it will be to activate your weapon." she says.

"OK well, I apparently don't have to worry about that. I think I'm done here, can I go back to the training grounds?" I ask.

"But wait," Hevlaska says, stopping me, "You and your innocence will create another destroyer of time."

"Well, looks like we can expect some great things from you. Hevlaska's prophesies are usually spot on." says Komui.

"Shut up and bring me back to the grounds." I say impatiently.

"OK, OK. Jeez, such venomous language!" he says.

When I get back to the training ground they are waiting for me to fight Kanda.

"Took long enough." complains Kanda.

"So what is your synchronization rate?" asks Lenalee.

"98%." I reply.

"Wow, how many Akuma did you fight?" asks Lavi.

"Who knows, But I will think of the highest level I have fought... Oh yeah, one time I fought three level four at once, left without a scratch."

All their jaws drop.

"What, I was trained by Sokaro,remember? Like I said, his violentness rubs off on you after the first year." I say.

"Can we just fight now?" asks an annoyed Kanda.

I walk in and wait for him to follow. He activates his sword, and I make an exact copy of his sword.

"I thought you had chains." he says confused.

"If you don't like it, I can have this." I say as I make a turrent about twice his own size.

"No, the sword's good!" he says shakily.

"I thought so." I say changing it back into a sword.

We begin fighting, dodging, attacking. I use multiple weapons at a time to mess with his head. I don't feign for at least in hour, to confuse him when I do. Then I start feigning, and attacking him more. After another hour I have him in medieval stretcher. I start to pull on his arms and legs stretch him until he screams. Then I start laughing evilly. Lenalee, Lavi and Allen bust into the room after they heard the scream. Then they just stare, mouths gaping, at the broken room, then Kanda, then me and my evil giggling.

"Well I'm out. I need to get to my room." I turn all my innocence into the dust.

Kanda falls on his back, and groans from the sudden fall. I take out my key that Komui gave me and head to my room, room 577. I don't have anything to put in my room, most of my stuff is made from innocence. Then I feel something wiggle in my pocket. My golem flies out.

"Talwin?! Where have you been?!" I ask surprised.

I enter my room and see there is a bed, closet, and that's about it.

"Hmm, this room is going to need some remodeling. But not now." I say.

I make an alarm clock that shows it is 9:00. so I take off my boots and get in bed, still wearing the exorcist uniform. Then fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: First Mission (Part 1)

When I wake up, someone is knocking on my door. It's Lavi.

"Dragon get up, Komui needs to see you right now." he says.

I look to the clock and it is 10:37.

"I don wanna." I complain.

"He need to see you now you got a mission, with Allen and I." he says.

This gets me up. My first mission!

"OK, I'll be right out." I say, as I grab my boots and hurriedly put them on, then walk out.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'right out.'" he says.

"Let's just go." I say.

We head to Komui's office, down the long hall ways.

"He have to wake Allen as well." He says.

"OK, just saying this, you don't want me to be the one to wake you up. I've learned some cruelties from Sokaro as well." I say.

"What exactly did he teach you?" he asks.

"You'll see." is my only reply.

When we get into Allen's room, which is unlocked, I go up to his bed.

"Aw, look at Mr. sleepy." I say, as I make a glass of below freezing water, in my hand out of innocence.

I pour it on him and he wakes up instantly with a scream. I hear Lavi laugh behind me. I make the water disappear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"screams Allen.

"Our Amusement." I reply.

"Jeez, can't you wake people up like a normal person?" asks Allen.

"Nope. Now lets go, we have a mission."I say, a I walk out.

They follow me to Komui's office. As Komui briefs us, he says there was an innocence found in Leon, Spain. But Akuma are en route to get it.

"Sokaro's in Spain, the town right beside Leon, Armunia " I say.

"Really?!" they all say.

"Well he might have moved over night." I say looking at my hand. "Nope he's still there."

"How do you know?" Allen asks suspiciously.

"I-I-I don't!" I lie, I'm a horrible liar.

"That was a lie," Lavi says, "and if there's one person I can spot, its a liar."

" OK, then its a secret. I have this uncanny way of knowing where people are OK?" I say.

Actually I have tags all over he world to track people. Whoever I, or my innocence, touches is tagged. Helps to see if someone is following me.

"Allrighty then little Miss Secrets, lets go to Spain. It will take us about five hours to get there." says Lavi.

"Or, we can be there now." I say, getting short on patience.

"How? Or do I even want to know?" asks Allen.

"Like this," I say making a portal in Leon, Spain.

Then I push Lavi and Allen, and Lavi into the portal. Then I hop in myself, just as Komui was informing the finder about our arrival.


	9. Chapter 9: First Mission (part 2)

When we get in Leon, we begin to look around. I accidentally put us on a mountain. Its snowing, but with the uniform its not that cold.

"Where are we?" Lavi and Allen ask in unison.

"I'm guessing the outskirts of Leon." I reply.

"Talwin contact the nearest finder for me." I tell my golem.

I hear a steady beeping, then a voice.

"Hello?" asks a voice.

"We are the exorcists for this mission, and we are currently on a mountain. I see a small town." I say.

"What town is that?" he asks.

"I don't know, some town in Leon I'll head there now." I say.

I look over to see Lavi and Allen panicking, and talking in high pitched voices. They apparently don't see the town.

"SHUT UP YOU WHINY BRATS, your getting on my nerves!" I yell.

"What are we going to do?! there NOTHING here!" whines Allen.

"ITS CALLED A TOWN! Get your selves together!" I command.

"What town?" they both ask in unison.

I don't have time for this so I make a portal underneath them and teleport them to the town. I walk the the portal and follow them.

When I arrive, they are both gaping at the town that just appeared in front of them. Then I point at the town.

"Ohhh," they both say, "That town."

Then some finders come running up to us.

"Are you OK? We got the call." asked the first finder.

"Yea were fine. I'm going to look for the innocence, do you have any idea where it is?" I ask.

Then a horde of Akuma come and start blasting away at a building yelling, "GET THE INNOCENCE!".

"Never mind, I think I know where it is." I say as I run to the Akuma.

I use my gun and shoot the Akuma.

"AN EXORCIST! KILL HER!" one yells.

"I'd like to see you try!" I say as I shoot it.

One Akuma starts making weird noises, then it dawns on me what it is doing. I shoot that one next. Then an endless line of Akuma fly at me. I begin killing them with chains, guns, swords, knives and any weapon I can think of. The I see Lavi and Allen, staring at the endless amounts of weapons.

"I ain't going in there! are you Allen?" asks Lavi.

"Nope, I don't want to get stabbed or shot, do you?!" Allen replies.

"NO!" yells Lavi.

This angers me, so I deactivate my innocence, to one gun, and hop behind them. This brings them back to reality. So they start blasting and smashing with me. I have cruel ways of getting peoples attention, and I know it. But you have to admit, it can be fun sometimes.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" asks Lavi as he smashes an Akuma.

"Well you were just standing there complaining, what else was I supposed to do?" I reply.

"Fair enough." says Lavi.

After all the Akuma are gone we head to the house that they were blasting at. I use my innocence scanner to find the innocence. I use my chains to move all the rubble and finally find it. It was in the basement. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Then a shadow forms above me.


	10. Chapter 10: Next Mission

"You didn't leave any for me?" I hear a gruff voice say.

I smirk to my self, without looking up, I reply "Reward over consequence, right?"

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit." Sokaro replies.

"Well it's only been two days." I reply

Lavi and Allen are just standing there, staring at General Sokaro, waiting for us to stop talking.

"Give me the innocence, Dragon." Says Sokaro.

"Nope, sorry, got to bring it to the order. Komui's orders." I say.

Then I get a transmission through Talwin, it's Komui.

"Do you have the innocence yet Dragon. The finders said they saw you get attacked." asks Komui, in his annoying sing-song voice.

"Yes we have the innocence. Do you want us to give it to Sokaro, or bring it back?" I ask.

"Bring it back of course. Is the General there?" asks Komui.

"Yea, he wants me to give it to him." I say.

"General, let her take the innocence and come to the order we need to talk, you haven't checked into the order in three years." says Komui.

Without his agreement, I make a giant portal under all of us, and we all fall through. We land in Komui's office. As Lavi, Allen, and I walk out. I ask Allen, what to do with it.

"Bring it to Hevlaska, she'll take it." he replies.

"OK." I say, then walk off as Komui and Sokaro start bickering.

I get to Hevlaska and give her the innocence.

"We now have 51 pieces of innocence" she says.

"Wow, that's a lot." I say.

I then leave and head to my room. As soon as I lay down. About an hour later I get a call from Komui.

"You have another mission." says Komui, in his annoying sing-song voice.

"Ugh, fine." I say then head back to his office.

When I get there, Sokaro is already gone, and Kanda is sitting in one of the chairs.

'_not him.' _I complain to myself.

"There have been a number of disappearances in a village in a Brazilian forest. None of out finders have reported back. But there is a 50% chance that they were killed by an Akuma and the other 50% is of the wild life. We have but one team left ans you need to find them. Have either of you ever gone to Brazil?" asks Komui

Both of us shake out heads.

"Well you better be going. Dragon make a portal to a Brazilian train station please." says Komui.

I do as he says and make a portal to a train station. Kanda and I hop through, and then its black.


	11. Chapter 11: Noah

When we land, it is night in this time zone. All I see is darkness of a forest, sounds of the wildlife, and bugs. The quietness it awesome until someone has to ruin it.

"AAH, EXORCISTS, HELP!" I hear finder yell.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Miss Exorcist, there is a horde of level three and four Akuma!" he says.

Then I hear bullets firing in the distance. Definitely not the deaths of wildlife. I head off, and completely leave Kanda. Good riddance, will I ever get a mission alone? I see about five finders, cowing in fear before a horde of level fours. I take out my innocence and activate my turrent silently, then fire. Some Akuma explode automatically and I shoot at the rest. Kanda appears out of nowhere and attacks the Akuma. I turn the turrent into a missile launcher and start blasting away.

"Don't leave me behind again!" yells Kanda, after all the Akuma are gone.

"What, were you scared?" I say, baby talking him once more.

"Don't push your luck girl." he says.

"Or what? You'll challenge me again? I don't think you remember, but I whipped your ass last time." I reply with a half grin.

He only growls in response.

"Thought so." I reply.

I begin to walk away, and Kanda does as well.

"Wait, what about us?" asks one of the finders.

"You think I care?" Kanda and I reply in unison.

"Your supposed to!" another replies.

"Not really," I reply, speaking for both Kanda and I, "is there any innocence within the area?"

"Not that we recorded. Just the bunch of Akuma." the first one replies.

Then they all get a horrified look on their face, and point behind us. We both look, and there stands the annoying twins with tons of level four Akuma.

"Looks like we caught some exorcists ~Hee~" says the one with blonde hair.

"Oh god, not you two! Don't you dare, say another word in that stupid, high pitched voice of yours Jasdero" I say, getting _VERY_ annoyed.

The one I insulted starts sniffling.

"Oi! No one makes my little sister cry!" says the other twin Debbito.

"What cha gonna do? attack me with his light?" I say.

He takes out his gun, I apparently pissed him off. Good, I like fighting angry people. Time to piss him off even more.

"Two can play at that game." I say copying his weapon.

"No fair this is our weapon! ~Hee~" exclaims Jasdero.

I pester them a little longer, to give Kanda time to destroy the rest of the Akuma.

"Attack Akuma!" says Debbito.

"Uh ~Hee~?" Jasdero says, turning Debbito around.

"UGH, WHY DO EXORCISTS HAVE TO BE SO TRICKY?!" yells Debbito.

I just laugh at them.

"Well it was nice talking but we have very busy schedules." I say wrapping them in chains.

Suddenly Lero appears out of nowhere.

"Master Noah!" he says in his annoying voice.

"Ugh, shut up you damn umbrella!" says Kanda, as I wrap Lero in chains as well.

"Master.. Road.. door." says Lero, as the chains choke him.

Road's door appears and takes the twins with them as well as Lero. Kanda and I growl in annoyance.

"That damn umbrella ruins everything!" I say.

"Well we better get back to headquarters." says an annoyed Kanda.

"You obviously didn't get it, did you?" I ask

"Get what?" he asks, as I face palm.

"Where there is a Noah, there is an..." I say, waiting for him to catch on.

"An innocence." ha says, finishing my sentence.

"You're catching on, now lets go," I say, "Finders!"

"Yes miss exorcist?" one replies.

"Have you any idea where an innocence might be?" I ask.

He consults with the others, until he finally remembers something.

"I remember now, there was an old cabin in this forest by a waterfall. We slept in it, only to awake outside, with no sign of the cabin."

"Well we have our lead, let go Kanda." I say then start walking into the black jungle of Brazil.


	12. Chapter 12: Cabin In The Jungle

We begin our trek through Brazil, I, as well as Kanda, keep an ear out for the sound of a waterfall. The finders told us which way it was, so we head in that direction. After hours of dodging alligators, tree limbs, and only god knows what, we finally hear the waterfall. We rush to the waterfall and see nothing, The finders told us it was there at about 6:00 P.M, we have about twelve hours until then.

'P_erfect' _I think, as we sit in silence, waiting for the cabin.

I have a strange feeling that we're being watched, and after that encounter with the twins, we probably are.

"Ugh, I'm getting bored. Kanda lets do something fun. Well my definition of fun is probably a lot different than yours." I say, thinking back to my time with General Sokaro.

Then I have an idea. my innocence doesn't need electricity to run. I make an X-Box out of innocence and begin to play games, sound fully up, trying to attract the attention of nearby Akuma. To my surprise, it works! We are now surrounded by Akuma.

"Can't believe it worked!" I say getting a little overly excited.

"Wait a second! You meant to attract the Akuma?!" yells Kanda.

"I told you, my definition of 'fun' is a lot different than yours." I reply.

Kanda just grumbles in annoyance. I take my time killing and torturing the Akuma. I take about fifteen minutes killing one Akuma, just for the 'fun' of it. Finally the cabin appears. I kill the rest of Akuma in a matter of seconds. My coat is covered in a layer of Akuma blood, but I don't care, it was 'fun' while it lasted.

"Let's get the innocence." I say walking to the cabin.

"How the hell, are we supposed to find it in there?" he asks, staring at the largeness of the cabin.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, just ransack the place until you find it!" I say.

"Fine by me." he says.

We start destroying things in the cabin. Kanda starts at the top , I start under the house. We finally find it. A motor under the house. I shoot it and the cabin disappears, making Kanda fall at the sudden disappearance. I laugh.

"What are you laughing at!?" yells Kanda, as he dusts himself off.

"Not so sure, oh yeah, you!" I say, as I continue to laugh at him.

I phone Komui using Talwin and brace myself for his annoying voice.

"Yeeees?" he answers cheerfully.

"We got the innocence. Turns out the finders were being killed by Akuma." I say wanting to end the conversation as soon as I could.

"Good now come back immediately." he says.

Finally I get to get away from Mr. Boring. I hurry and make a portal under Kanda and I and we fall through. I give the innocence to Kanda.

"I gave her an innocence last time, you do it this time." I say, and walk off.

I get surprised stares heading back to my room. They all just stare wide-eyed at the blood on my coat. surprisingly, there is no blood on my face. I'm not paying any attention as I walk into Lenalee. We both fall on the floor rubbing our heads.

"Sorry Lenalee, I need to watch where I'm going." I say helping her up.

"OH MY GOSH! DRAGON, WHAT HAPPENED?!" she asks, staring at my coat.

"You probably don't want to know." I say.

"O-OK." she says, as she walks away shakily.

I get to my room and take off the contaminated coat. Under it, I am wearing a plain black T-shirt, and black pants. I look like I'm about to rob something. I take my uniform to be cleaned, then head to the cafeteria for lunch. I order the same sushi and sit down by Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. As soon as we begin talking, all goes black.


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

The lights in the cafeteria come on. The whole order has been using the light from outside. It was suddenly cut off.

I got up to the window, and look through, all I see is black nothingness. I turn around to see everyone looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Somethings blocking the outside." I say, as I get down from the window.

Something tells me I should move, and I do. As soon as I move, everyone rushes to the widows. Kanda tries to break the window, but the order was made to be everything proof. Lavi is in a corner mumbling unintelligibly. Allen is worried only about the food. Then Komui walks in.

"This may all be just a minor setback." He says, still looking just as confused as everyone else.

"MINOR SETBACK?!" yells Allen.

"OK, if we get out of this, everyone is off for the next three days." says Komui, trying to calm everyone down.

He apparently fails.

"WHAT IF WE ALL STARVE?!" screams Allen.

This sets everyone off. No one likes the idea of starving. Lavi starts running around, yelling something no one can understand. Lenalee starts face-palming when Komui wraps himself around her legs.

"NO DON'T STARVE LENALEE!" yells Komui.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to starve. Now get off of me brother!" she says, as she starts turning red with embarrassment.

Kanda and I are starting to get angry. Then Lavi yells something we can all understand, unfortunately.

"WHAT IF WE NEVER GET OUT?! WHAT IF WERE STUCK HERE, FOREVER?!" he yells, as he hangs from a very high light in the cafeteria.

someone yells for him to get down.

Outside

The twin sisters are on a floating umbrella, staring at the order. The black haired one is on the umbrella, and the other is hanging from her hands.

"Akuma, keep that wall up!" Debbito yells.

"Ya, this will teach them to never mess with the twins. ~hee~" giggles Jasdero.

"Well looks like our work here is done. Akuma, stay here and keep it up." Debbito commands.

They leave as the Akuma continue to keep the wall up.

Inside

Everyone continues to scream, and I'm beginning to get a major headache.

"SHUT THE HELL UP." Kanda and I yell, we are at our temper point.

Everyone looks at us for a moment, then they continue screaming and such.

"SHUT UP AND I WILL LOOK TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED." I say as I make a portal.

I hop through the portal, and look at the order. It is covered in black stone. My eye activates and hows me six Akuma. I shoot one, and the wall begin to crumble. Then I shoot the rest. The wall completely disappears. I get back in and see that everyone is back to their normal schedule, like nothing ever happened. I get back to out table, and finish eating my sushi.

"What happened, hat was that wall?" asks Lenalee.

"Some Akuma made a wall of black stone around the order. I'm looking forward to that three days off." I reply.

"Me too." says Lavi and Allen.

After we eat, I get my uniform, then head off to bed. I take off my boots, hang up the uniform, and quickly fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams Of The Past

I'm leaving school. I can't remember their names, but I can remember their faces. I'm at my middle school locker, putting away my things from last hour. One of them pounces on my back yelling my name.

"BYE DRAGON, SEE YOU TOMORROW!" she yells.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I say feeling very annoyed.

"Get off of Dragon." says the other.

"Bye guys." I say.

I head down the stairs to meet my other friend in the hallway. I wait for a little, then finally see her.

"Hay-o!" I say.

"Hi, what you doing Dragon." she says.

"Nothing just about to get on the bus." I say.

"Hmm, I didn't know that." she replies.

We talk all the way to my bus until I have to get on.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow." I say.

She just waves and runs to catch her bus at the front. I it in my seat and turn on my phone. After 45 minutes of being on the loudest bus in history, I get off. I head down the road to see my house on fire, being attacked by monsters. My parents yelling for me to run, as they are trying to get out. I do as they say and run. I hear an evil cackling as the monsters keep shooting.

**"3 Kill the exorcists my dear Akuma 3" **he yells.

Something hits me on the back of the head, and I black out. When I come to, I see nothing but a grave in front of me. Before I can even think, I hear a voice and a hand on my head.

**"I can bring them back, you know" **he says.

"Really?" I ask.

**"Sure, all you have to do, is call out their name." **he replies.

I think of which one to bring back. I call out my mom's name. Then lightning strikes a mechanical skeleton, and writes her name on its skull.

"_DRAGON, HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA?!"_ it yells.

My eyes are wide in surprise.

**"**_I CURSE YOU DRAGON!" _it screams as it slices the right side of my face. My last name is fuzzy and I can't remember it.

**"Now kill her my precious Akuma." **he commands it.

Then a shadowy figure comes up and destroys it. during this time the man who bought her back, disappears. So does the shadowy figure. From that day on, my hair turned white, I began stealing things. I stopped going to school.

_'Just let them think I'm dead! I don't care!' _I remember thinking.

I then met Sokaro.


	15. Chapter 15: Arrival Of New Exorcists

I'm awake to find Lavi standing above me, with a look of worry on his face.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM," I yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ANYWAY?"

"No one the floor could sleep, you were yelling something." he replies, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, now get out!" I complain.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You know I can tell when someones lying."

I'm getting angry, and press a gun to his forehead.

"Or I could forget about this whole thing." he says with nervous laughter.

After he leaves, I get up and put on the uniform. I barely see blood stains on the front, if you look hard enough.

'_ugh,_ I'll_ have to wash it again.' _I think. '_Oh well, its clean now, so might as well wear it.'_

I look in the mirror, and see my long hair is in a tangled mess. It takes about an hour of brushing to finally get untangled. I'ts still curly though. I head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"Hey Jerry, cup of pomegranate tea please." I ask.

"Alright here you go!" he says giving me a cup of hot, steamy tea.

I sit at the table with my friends. We're all glad to have three days off. I yawn at least five times and almost fall asleep on my tea.

"Did you get enough sleep last night Dragon?" asks Lenalee.

"Thanks to _someone_, I got a wake up call this morning." I say sleepily, as I glare at Lavi.

He just sinks back into his seat. I'm angry all day, if someone wakes me up. I hear Reever calling my name.

"Dragon, we need you at the front gates, someone's there." he says.

I say nothing and head outside through the front gate. I yawn one more time when I'm out. Only to be tackled by someone more hyperactive than Lavi. And yes, it's possible.

"DRAGON, WHERE WERE YOU? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she yells.

Then all my friends names dawn on me. All three.

"JENIFER?!" I ask _very_ surprised, then I get annoyed.

I push her off of me then get up. Only to see my other two friends, staring in shock. Morgan has her headband on, like always. Jenifer has on her necklace, as always. And Devyn has on gloves.

"Oh. My. God." they both say in unison.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? AND YOUR HAIR? DID YOU DYE IT? YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! EVEN THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER SAID YOU WERE DEAD!" yells Morgan in shock.

"Eh, one question at a time. I did not dye my hair, and this scar is a curse, the curse turned my hair white OK? And apparently, I'm not dead. Now what are you three doing here?" I ask.

"We're Tiedoll's apprentice!" says Jenifer, as she hops up and down like a rabbit.

"WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE INNOCENCE?!" I ask surprised.

Morgan points to her forehead, Devyn holds up the gloves, and Jenifer takes off her necklace and dangles in in my face.

"OK, OK, get it out of my face." I say to Jenifer.

"Are you a finder or an exorcist? Due to you coming out, I'd say you are an exorcist." says Devyn.

"Yea I am." I say.

"Knew it!" says Jenifer, as she begins giggling to herself.

"Seems she hasn't changed." I say, then turn around looking at the gate-keeper, "Open the gates."

"But how do I know if there human or Akuma?" it says.

"Open it!" I say getting angry, and the early wake up is not helping.

"No!" it replies.

"OPEN THE DAMN GATE, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU OFF THE WALL, THEN FEED YOU TO A LION!" I scream.

"What lion?" he asks amused.

I make a lion out of my innocence and make it roar at the gate-keeper.

"I do not make idle threats." I say.

"O-o-opening the g-g-gate." it says shakily.

Morgan then walks up to me.

"Seems like you haven't changed a bit. Which general were you trained by?" she asks.

They were apparently all wondering this.

"General Winters Sokaro." I reply.

"You mean _the_ crazy General Sokaro?!" she says taking a step back.

"Yea, why?" I ask.

"Isn't he the ultra violent General? YOU HAVEN'T BECOME LIKE HIM HAVE YOU?" asks Devyn.

"Heh, heh." I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh god forbid you become like him. What we heard from Tiedoll is bad enough. And what you used to be like, does not help." says Morgan.

"Oh no, he is like the funnest person ever. Depending what you think is 'fun'" I say motioning to the blood on the coat.

There is an awkward silence after they saw the coat.

"Lets just go in now! I wanna see the Order!" says Jenifer, breaking the awkward silence.

We all head inside only to run into Kanda. Morgan accidentally bumps into him.

"WATCH IT HACHIMAKI (headband)." he yells.

"S-sorry" she apologies.

I can tell this only angers him.

"SHUT UP, BAKA YUU" I say.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! AND SHE IS THE ONE WHO RAN INTO ME!" he yells back.

"I have a pet Dragon. I will sic her on you!" says Morgan.

"Really, your still using that?" I ask.

Then I hiss at Kanda, just for the fun of it. He just 'Che's and walks away.

"We don't really get along. As you can see he's afraid of me." I say proudly.

Then I give the grand tour of the Black Order. Then take them to Komui's office.


	16. Chapter 16: Komlin Five

As I for them to come out, I hear someone running. I turn around, and I get tackled, again! I see that it's Lavi being, well, Lavi.

"GET OFF OF ME BAKA USAGI!" I say as I kick him off.

"Ha ha, I love annoying easily annoyable people." he says.

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOW ANNOYED I AM. MEET ME IN THE TRAINING ROOM AT 12:00!" I yell.

"Never mind! I'll go back to annoying Yuu, OK?" he says as he runs away.

"You better!" I yell as he runs away.

I begin to get bored and go into Komui's office, he is looking at their innocence. Morgan has a cross on her forehead, parasitic type. Jenifer can control the elements with her necklace, tool type. Devyn has electroshock gloves, tool type. As I wait for them to finish, Jenifer spots, me as she is hanging upside down from the light. Who knows how she got there.

"HEY DRAGON!" she says, waving.

Then she falls. I use my innocence to put a trampoline under her. Everyone could tell she was going to fall.

"So what does your innocence do Dragon?" asks Morgan.

"Anything." I reply.

Then, Jenifer starts doing flips on the trampoline.

"Careful Jen, we don't need you breaking your neck." I say.

"OK!" she says with her usual giggle.

Some people just don't change. She gets down, and continues to jump up and down on the floor. I make the trampoline disappear. Then I put my hand on her head.

"Calm down Jenifer." I say.

"OK!" she says happily.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, bye!" I say then walk off.

"Wait!" yells Devyn, "We need to get to our rooms." Komui put our rooms by yours, because we knew you."

"Alright, just follow me." I say.

As we head down to our rooms, we see Allen and Lenalee.

"Hi guys, this is Morgan, Jenifer, and Devyn." I say, "Guys, this is Lenalee and Allen. The grump you met while coming was Kanda."

They say hello, then we continue off to our rooms. I get there and bring them into their rooms.

"Go to the Cafeteria for breakfast, Jerry will make anything you want." I say to them. Mostly to Morgan, knowing she is parasitic.

"OK." they reply.

I go into my room and begin to play video games. then I make lots of explosions on the game. And start giggling evilly, as I shoot people on the game. Once a gamer, always a gamer, is what I say.

After an hour or so, I head out to see what my friends are doing. I hear something crash in the training area. so I teleport in there, knowing its probably Morgan getting back at Kanda. It is. I look around and see an unconscious Lavi, _and_ Kanda.

"Wow, awesome. Pretty good, but I'm bored wanna go do something?" I ask.

"Sure what you wanna do?" she asks.

"Have you went to see Hevlaska yet?" I ask.

"Yea, I'm 92% synchronized." she replies.

"What about Dev and Jen?" I ask

"Jen is, I think, 97%. And Devyn is, I think, 95%" she replies.

"Cool, mine is 98%" I say, "So are they even going to wake up?"

"Just wait for it. 3, 2, 1, 0." she says.

When she says zero, one they both come to. Kanda looking around like he has no memory, and Lavi with a look of pure horror.

"WHERE ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE COMING FROM?! FIRST IT'S DRAGON, NOW ITS HER" Lavi yells.

Kanda is just still wondering where he is.

"Where am I?" asks Kanda.

I start laughing.

"Who are you people?" he asks.

"I love playing with rude people's minds." whispers Morgan.

"Al right well that enough. The look on their faces is priceless!" I say laughing.

Kanda is let out of his trance, and then stares at us mouth gaping. We leave laughing, leaving the two confused behind. I give Morgan a high-five an the way out. We wander through the Order, with nothing to do. Then Reever comes over to us looking injured.

"Komlin 5.. is... coming." he says.

After hearing the stories about the first Komlins, I begin giggling.

"DRAGON!" Morgan yells.

I look at her innocently, of course she can read minds.

"Whaaat?" I ask innocently.

"STOP THINKING THAT LOUD, IT HURTS!" she says covering her ears.

"Why can't you block it out?" I ask still smiling innocently.

"I CAN'T!" she says.

I stop thinking so loud, and she relaxes. Then Komlin bursts through a wall. Its not only big it's _huge. _I just laugh. Then I take out my turret. Morgan just stare at it in horror. I shoot the thing, blasting a hole in it about half it's own size. It falls then Komui comes running up.

"MY BABY, HOW COULD YOU?!" he says as he tackles me.

I try to kick him off, when I do he just latches on again.

"GET OFF OF ME, BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR FACE, AND FEED YOU TO THE LION!" I yell.

He immediately lets go.

"I guess I can forgive you, just today though. Also, you have a mission, get to my office." he says.

Then we head to his office.


	17. Chapter 17: The Quest For Innocence

We get to his office and he is asleep, again. Devyn is also there.

"I hear Lenalee's getting married tomorrow." I whisper into Komui's ear

"LENALEEEEEE! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING YOUR OLDER BROTHER?!" he screams.

I cover my ears and wait for him to calm down.

"Calm down, Lenalee is not getting married." I shout over his screams.

I hear everyone snicker behind me.

"Oh, sorry, I did another all-nighter." he says happily.

"Can you just tell us what who we have to beat up, or blow up." I ask.

"Alright then. We have found an innocence in the United States, Alaska. You must find it. The finders have reported multiple Noah, trying to find it. Including Road, Lulubel, and Tyki. You must find it before they do." he says.

I make a portal and shove Devyn and Morgan in it without warning.

"Bye." I say as I hop through myself.

When we get there Morgan and Devyn are shivering. Even their coats can't hold back the cold. I however love the weather.

"Still not a big fan of cold huh?" I ask.

They both shake their heads. I make a couple mini heaters, out of innocence and hand the heaters to them.

"Now lets go." I say, pointing to no direction in particular. We walk a long way, then we see a sign that says, McGrath. I can barely see because of the blizzard that's going on.

"Where are we?" Morgan shouts over the storm.

"Some place called McGrath. I'll contact the nearest finders." I say, taking Talwin out of my pocket.

There are a few beeps then a finder's voice.

"Yes exorcist?" he asks.

"Can I get some finders at the gate of McGrath?" I ask.

"Coming right now." he replies.

"Thanks" I say.

I put Talwin in my hood, in case I get another call. After about ten minutes, a finder finally arrives.

"Took you long enough. They've been freezing over there." I say, as I point to a shivering Morgan and Devyn.

"Sorry, it's hard navigating through a blizzard. I got lost a few times." he replies.

"It's OK, lets just go." I say.

I make a snowmobile and get on.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU COULD HAVE MADE A SNOWMOBILE WHEN WE GOT HERE, INSTEAD OF MAKING US WAIT!" Devyn shouted.

"Well I had no idea which way the town was." I reply.

"Do you even know how to drive a snowmobile?" Morgan asks.

"Nope, but it's my innocence. I don't have to." I reply.

I make snowmobiles for everyone. The snowmobiles move on their own, as the finder shows me where to go. We finally make it to town.

"Where are all the other finders?" Devyn asks.

"I'm the last one. The Akuma have killed all the other finders." he replies.

"At least you survived, or we would have been lost." I say.

We get into a cabin, and make a fire in the fireplace. After a few hours, It's only the finder and I that's awake.

"I'm going to look for innocence. I'll contact you if I find anything." I say, as I walk out.

Using the tracker, I can find my way back easily. I tagged the cabin, in case they come looking for me. So I pick a random direction, and begin walking.


	18. Chapter 18: The Cave

I'm walking for quite a while. Making random turns, finding trails, then switching trails. I'm looking around, and I crash into something. I look up and there is nothing there. My head is hurting too.

"What the?" I say.

I walk up to the nearest tree and touch it. My and goes right through.

"Its all an illusion. Noah maybe?" I wonder aloud.

I go back to where I crashed into. I continue around the side, until I fall through. A cave. From the light coming from their guns when they fire, I can see about thirty or so Akuma. They are blasting at a large stone pillar, in the middle of the cave. I throw in a few powerful grenades, and all the Akuma explode. I make a flashlight and go inside. I walk in, to be surrounded by candles and butterflies.

"Look who we found snooping in our little cave Tyki, an exorcist." says Road.

"Go away, I don't have time for this." I say, my head still hurting from running into the cave.

"Tease, deal with her." says Tyki, as he releases hundreds of butterflies.

I roll my eyes and make a small explosion around me. It melts the candles and butterflies. The Noah, however, are unharmed. I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and turn to see Lulubel and the Earl behind me, at the entrance of the cave. I don't like how there are two behind my back, no matter which I face. So I throw Tyki and Road at lulubel and the Earl. Then I turn to all four.

'_Bad idea Dragon.'_ I scold myself. _'You have now cornered yourself!' _

Well not exactly. I can easily blast a hole out the back. Better to take this fight on open ground.

"You know you just cornered yourself right?" says Lulubel.

"Not exactly." I say, as I launch chains to the nearest wall. A part where they cant see where I go, when I go out. I run out, and hop on a ledge above the entrance. I see then all run out. I make an invisible force field.

'_Now to even the odds.' _I think.

I could easily trap put them in a portal and close it off. If there is no second portal to go through, and the first one closes without a second, they immediately die. But that would be to easy a death. I wrap Lero in chains, and gag him. I pull him onto the ledge. Then tie him there. Knowing he can fly, that will give the Earl a edge in the sky. And a sword. I drag them all into a homemade dimension, with a portal, and hop through the portal as well. The portal makes any non-living thing thing be destroyed if not held. So there are no candles or Tease. Or Doors, knowing Road summons doors. Unless she touches the door as she summons it. I land with them all in front of me.

"You are trapped in a dimension. Or better yet _MY_ dimension. Better find out fast what you can or can't use." I say. "You can't exit without me. Not even you Road." I say.

"Where's Lero?" the Earl asks Road.

"Don't worry about him." I say, smirking.

She tries to summon candles. As soon as she does, they explode. Tyki does the same with the tease. They do the exact same thing. Since they are golems, they are not living.

"You can't use any non-living thing, unless you are touching them." I say.

I make a gun and throw it into the air. As soon a it leaves my hand it turns to dust and goes back into the cross on my palm.

"Not even me." I say.

"I see you like an even fight." says Tyki.

"Yea, it gets rid of any nuisances." I reply.

"So, Lero would have been destroyed?" asks the Earl.

"You know I should have let him come." I say as I make a dimensional portal.

I get Lero out and hold him in my hand.

"Leave my hand, and your dead." I say.

"WATCH ME ~LERO~!" he says while trying to get out of my grip.

"What do you say? Should I let him go?" I ask.

"NO!" they shout.

"Huh? YOU HATE ME ~LERO~?!" he asks, beginning to sob.

"I may let you go cause your too annoying." I say.

"Don't you dare let my Lero go!" the Earl and Road say at the same time.

"Huh ~Lero~?" he sounds more confused than before.

"If she let you go, you will be destroyed." says Road.

I hear something behind me. I notice Lulubel is no longer beside the Earl. I use chains to grab her. But her shape-shifting ability lets her out immediately.

"Seems you are my most dangerous enemy Lulu." I say.

"Seems like it. And do not call me that, exorcist." she says.

"Well then, you can call me Dragon." I say


	19. Chapter 19: Reinforcements

I hold out Lero and threaten to drop him. This is just too fun. Then someone starts playing with my mind. Road. I overcome it, knowing you can't change the past.

"What, how?!" she looks at me with a face of pure confusion.

"Your mind tricks can't fool me." I say.

I teleport Tyki, Road, and the Earl to some random place in South America. Then I focus Lulubel. I Tell her to come at me. She makes her hands into whips and I use chains. She turns into a lion and roars. I make a lion, that is two times bigger than her, under me and ride it like a horse.

"I can use your forms agents you, so its better to stay in one form." I say.

She changes back, and I keep the lion, and use it to fight her. She is quicker than she looks, but the lion is quicker. After three hours of unsuccessful dodges, she is finally unconsciousness. I teleport her to a different place in South America.

"Well, looks like my work is done here." I say, feeling proud.

"LET ME GO ~LERO~" the umbrella says.

"Shut up umbrella, your so damn annoying." I say, and exit the dimension.

One Hour Ago At The Order.

Komui is starting to get worried. He hadn't heard from the group in more than an hour hours. He also couldn't reach the finder. So he calls in an exorcist.

"I sent a group about three hours ago to Alaska. We still haven't heard back from them." say Komui.

"Tch, then why am I here?" Kanda asks.

"I need you to go to make sure they haven't been frozen in the below freezing temperatures. We have not heard from, nor can we contact, the finders." Komui continues.

Kanda just walks out and heads to the canal, to be sent off. At Alaska Kanda sets off to the nearest village, McGrath. He finally gets there and sees a finder.

"Hey you!" he yells over the blizzard.

"Yes mister exorcist?" asks the finder.

"Have you seen the other exorcists that came here." asks Kanda.

"Yes two are sleeping, and one is looking for innocence." the finder replies.

They go into the cabin to wake the other two.

At The Cave.

"Now how do I get an innocence out of a pillar?" I wonder aloud.

"If you were smart you would know ~Lero~" says the umbrella

"What did I say about talking." I say.

I throw a knife at him and he squeals. He is chained to a wall, trying to get loose.

I continue thinking then I start think of ways to blow it up. Of course Without causing a nuclear explosion. This will be hard.

Meanwhile.

A finder and three exorcists are looking for Dragon. They are trekking through the snow, following Morgan.

"How do you know where he even is?" asks Kanda.

"Its painful, but I can here her thoughts. Without even trying to. I can't tell if were close or not, knowing how loud she thinks." says Morgan.

"Tch." growl Kanda, as he follows Morgan.

"She is _not_ a homicidal killing-machine." says Morgan at Kanda, "On second thought, I completely agree. she is indeed."

Devyn just laughs. After a while of walking, Morgan crashes into something.

"Watch where your going hachimaki." says Kanda.

"THERE WAS NOTHING TO WATCH BAKANDA!" says Morgan as she rubs her head.

Devyn comes up and feels the wall, then travels alongside it. She fall in a dark cave, and she can't see anything. The others follow.

"BOO!" I yell, and they all jump back.

I am wearing night-vision goggles.

"DRAGON. DON'T DO THAT. YOU ALMOST GAVE ALL OF US A HEART ATTACK!" yells Morgan, "AND STOP THINKING THAT LOUD!"

"Sorry, I don't know how to get the innocence out. Without collapsing the whole place on top of us, that is." I say.

I give them all night-vision goggles. Then I get an idea.

"Go back outside. I have an idea." I say.

They all step out. I make stone pillars all around the cave. Then I set bombs on each side of the pillar, to a high as I can reach. I activate the bombs and run out.

"What are-?" Kanda begins but is cut off by a ground-shaking explosion.

After the explosions stop, we are surrounded by tons of dust.

"I hope Lero died in all that." I say.

I look at the cave and, to my dismay, Lero comes flying out.

"FREE! FINALLY FREE ~LERO~" he says as he flies away.

Good riddance. I look at the cave, or at least whats left of it. All there is are the pillars I made out of innocence. I deactivate the pillars and start laughing. The explosion caused all the illusions to deactivate.

"I-I can't hear." say Morgan.

I walk up to her and put my thumb on a spot on her neck.

"What are you-? OW!" she yells, "Hey, I can hear again! Thanks, I didn't want to be deaf."

"No problem. Wow I didn't know bombs could do that!" I say, remembering back to the explosion.

"STOP IT!" yells Morgan, "I don't think I can hear anymore."

I repeat what I did to her the first time. Then I head into the rubble. There, in the middle, is the glowing green innocence.

"Got it, lets go back to head quarters." I say putting it in my pocket.

That's when I notice, the finder is missing.


	20. Chapter 20: Twins

I look around and see nothing.

"Wasn't there a finder here a minute ago?" I ask.

"Yea. Where'd he go?" asks Devyn.

"Who cares?" says Kanda, "Lets just go back to the order."

"I agree. Lets go." I say.

"DRAGON?! Are you_ still _that heartless?!" Morgan asks.

"Yup, now lets go." I say.

I receive a death glare from both Devyn and Morgan.

"Alright, alright. Lets go find the finder." I say.

"You can, I'm leaving." says Kanda.

"Fine by me." I say.

I make a portal under his feet and he falls through, to the order. I look at my tracker and see the finder is being dragged away at an inhuman rate. I make a portal, and drag him and whoever, or whatever, is taking him. A carriage falls through, holding the worst Noah, or Noahs, in history.

"Not you two." I say, already getting annoyed.

The finder looks at me, he is gagged and tied to the carriage.

"Look who it is ~hee~" says Jasdero.

She is in the spot where supposedly a horse is supposed to be. Debbito and the finder are in the carriage.

"Yea, the person who whipped your ass. _And_ had you begging for mercy so much, that you had to get Road to save you." I taunt.

"GIYAH! THAT'S IT" they yell.

Before they can do anything, I drag all of us to my dimension.

"Uh, where are we?" everyone says.

I face-palm.

"THE VERY PLACE WHERE I NEARLY DESTROYED LULUBEL." I yell.

"You said 'nearly,' did she defeat you?" asks Debbito, she is now smirking.

"Nope, I beat her until she was unconscious. Only less than an hour ago. Look at me, not a scratch." I say, wiping the smirk off her face.

They just stare at me with a look of bewilderment. So I take this moment to get the finder to our side. I jerk him back a little too hard, and he crashes into Devyn. I use the chains to keep them from falling.

"Sorry Dev." I say.

She just glares at me. I wrap the twins in chains, and hold them upside down. I then strap two bombs each to their heads.

"Shall I detonate?" I say, letting them out of chains.

Devyn nods her head, and Morgan covers her ears.

'_I dare you to make them get on their knees and grovel.'_ I hear Morgan say in my head.

The twins are shaking in fear, to afraid to move. A smirk comes to my face.

"If you want to live get on your knees and grovel." I say.

"WHAT?! NO WAY. I'D RATHER DIE." yells Debbito.

"Worse choice of words possible." I say.

I make two small detonators in my hand. I put my finger close to the one pointed at Debbito. Jasdero is already at my feet groveling.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" yells Debbito.

She gets down on his knees too, and grovels.

'_Whats my next truth or dare? Looks like these guys will do anything I say.' _I think towards Morgan.

'_Hmm, make them DANCE.' _she responds.

"Now dance you fools!" I say.

They immanently start dancing. I make chairs for all of us and we it and let them entertain us.

"What now? Any suggestions?" I ask.

"SING!" yells Devyn.

"OH GOD NO!" Morgan and I yell at the same time, covering our ears.

"I'm getting bored, someone think of something before I detonate." I say.

The twins scream.

"Oh, oh, I know, BEAT EACH OTHER UP. But don't touch the bombs." I say.

They start fighting. We all start laughing. We all laugh so hard we have tears.

"Alright lets put them out of their misery." I say wiping a tear away.

"WHAT?!" they yell.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing. Until you wake up." I say.

I remove Debbito's bomb, and pound him on the head with a bat, knocking her unconscious.

"Your turn." I say smiling evilly.

I do the same to Jasdero. Then I teleport them to some random desert.

"That was the BEST time in my life." I say.

"Mine too." says Morgan.

"Here here." says Devyn.

"Ultimately." says the finder.

"Well, we better go back to our own dimension. Don't worry, the whole thing was recorded." I say.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to the order." they say.

"I hear the Black Order's science department has a _huge _TV screen." says the finder.

"That's awesome! With my innocence, I can make some _epic_ speakers." I say.

I make a portal and put us back in the order.


	21. Chapter 21: Food Fight

**sorry it took so long to upload. I would have uploaded yesterday, but it wouldn't connect as soon as I was done. So I had to retype it all today.**

* * *

When we get back to the order, Devyn brings the innocence to Hevlaska. Morgan and I head to the cafeteria, just in time to see a food fight break out between Allen and Kanda.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lavi yells.

"YAY!" yells Jenifer, as she joins Allen's side.

Most of the finders leave when they hear Lavi. Morgan joins Lavi's side and I flip a few tables and start making a fort. Everyone is aiming at Kanda. It is the perfect cover to make a fort. Kanda gets angrier, as he throws soba at all the people who is throwing at him. I throw a pie at Morgan and Jenifer.

"YAY PIE!" yells Jenifer, as it hits her in the face.

"WHO THEW THAT!?" yells Morgan, as she tries to get pie off her face.

I fall behind my fort and snicker. I get back up and see Devyn walk in. She gets a cake in return for coming in.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" she yells, "I HAVE CAKE IN MY HAIR NOW!"

She sees my fort and walks over. Everyone ignores her, and continues throwing food at Kanda.

"Do you know who threw that?" she asks.

I can't hide the fact and start laughing.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO DID IT?!" she yells.

"Yup!" I say as I laugh.

I then shove her out of my fort and continue to throw food at people. I make a small gun, a very weak one, and shove food in it as ammo. Then I start shooting people with food. By now people know where I am and throw food at me as soon as I show my face. after a little, Komui walks in.

"Stop this you are ruining the cafeteria!" he yells.

We each throw something at him. Morgan throws a chocolate cake, that gets on his white coat. Jenifer throws a pie in his face. Kanda throws soba on his head. Lavi pours juice on his head,and runs away. And I shoot spaghetti on his slippers. Komui ignores everyone else, and starts obsessing over his slippers. He runs out crying. The next few minutes goes on like this, throwing food as soon as someone steps foot in the cafeteria. The we feel a large rumble. A giant Komlin comes out, with a crybaby Komui on top.

"LOOK OUT IT'S KOMLIN!" shouts Lavi.

I quickly shoot the Komlin, and get Komui off of it before it explodes. Soon all the food is smashed, and Komui finds out where I am.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY ANOTHER ONE OF MY BABIES?!" he yells.

"Get off of me!" I say.

I kick him off, but as soon as I do, he latches on again. I make all the food we threw deactivate. I had used my innocence to get from being scolded by Jerry, and to keep from being covered in food. Komui sees this and quickly calms down, but he is still crying over his 'baby.' Everyone walks out laughing, but Komui stops us.

"Hevlaska want to see all of you. Dragon, Morgan, Devyn, and Jenifer. She has seen something special about your innocents. The same difference." he says to us.

We nod out heads and go to Hevlaska.

"I need to see your innocents." she says.

We each hand her our innocence, and she picks up Morgan.

"Your innocence is stronger together. All of your innocence is connected somehow." she says

"How can that be? And in any case, I'm a parasitic type, and they are tool type." says Morgan.

"I do not know how, but it is how it is. Maybe that's how you got to be the best of friends." says Hevlaska.

We leave and I hear beeping from my golem. I take out Talwin and answer.

"Come to my office you have a new mission." says Komui.

"OK we're coming." I say.

We head to Komui's office and walk in.

"Your mission is the Lake Front private middle school in California. There has been an innocence found there, and you are the only ones eligible or middle school." he says.

"What about Allen? Couldn't you say he failed a grade?" Devyn asks.

"Well it has passed my mind, but he has no education. So if he went there, he would know nothing, and it would show he has no education. The whole mission would be compromised." he says.

"How long will it take?" whines Jenifer.

None of us are excited to go back to school.

"But where will we stay?" I ask.

" For a few weeks, in the dorms of course. Your back ground is: you are all cousins but, you all lived under the same roof. Your snooty rich parents got annoyed of you, and sent you off to a school to not be bothered by you four." he says.

"Sound about right." I say.

"Now if you will make a portal please. You start school tomorrow, so get supplies and go to your dorms." he says.

I make a portal and shove each into the portal.


	22. Chapter 22: Driver's Ed

We land in front of the school. My best pin-point ever. I begin to walk in, but Morgan stops me.

"Did you forget? We need supplies." she says.

"Oh yeah. Or at least you do." I say.

"Oh no, we are getting _real_ stuff." Devyn says.

"Fine." I say.

We head to a store and get some supplies. The school has no dress code, as long as the clothes have no writing. I get black clothes as well as a black hoodie and some black hair dye. I don't need people staring at my white hair. I will leave the scar. the more people stay away from me, the better. My left eye is already a deep shade of red from the curse, my right is green with gold. After we get a bunch of clothes, supplies, and backpacks, we all meet up at the front of the store.

"How are we going to pay for all of this?!" Jenifer asks.

"Don't worry. I got it." I say. I take my wallet out of my pocket, and hand each a hundred dollar bill to pay for the stuff.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS MONEY?!" Morgan asks.

"Sush! It's not real money, its my innocence. I whisper.

"You mean you can get anything and everything you want?" Devyn asks.

"Yup." I reply.

We each pay for out things and the cashier hands us out change. We tell her to keep the change, which is about twenty dollars each, and we head out.

"How are we going to carry this stuff?" Jenifer asks.

"We don't have to, just go to that ally behind the store." I say.

We go to the ally and I make a black comero out of innocence, an I hop in.

"I AM NOT GETTING IN A CAR WITH YOU!" Morgan yells.

The other two are staring at the car.

"Why not?" I ask, smirking.

"The smile tells it all!" she says, "And your not even eligible to drive. You're only thirteen!"

I make an innocence drivers licence and make it say I'm sixteen.

"But the licence says differently." I say, still smirking.

The other two get in the car.

"No way! Your supposed to be supporting me!" she says.

"Well be 'supportive,' and put the stuff in the trunk." I say.

She just growls, and uses telekinesis, to put the stuff in the open trunk. She opens the door to get in the front, but I stop her.

"It's safer in the back." I say, as I lock the front door.

She gulps and gets in the back. I then lock the doors in the back. They each look horrified when I lock the doors. Morgan tries to pen the door, but I don't let it open.

"No backing out!" I say joyfully smirking.

I speed off at speeds over 200 mph.

"THIS IS WHAT I WARNED YOU! SHE IS A SPEED DEMON!" Morgan yells at Devyn and Jenifer.

The other two have a look of horror as I laugh at their expressions. Cops try to chase us, but are soon out driven. I drive all around town. It's been forever since I had driven this fast. Then I abruptly stop at the school. They get out as fast as they can and begin panting.

"That. Was. _AWESOME!"_ I yell.

"NO THAT WAS NOT 'AWESOME!' WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!"yells Morgan.

"You worry too much. I would never do anything to kill me." I reply.

I make the car disappear and catch the supplies. They calm down after an hour of 'Never agains' and such. I just laugh and drag them in. It is 7:00 PM. So we go to our rooms and get ready for school. Our rooms are side by side, and are made to fit one person. I make the dye for my hair, and dye it black. I then get in my bed and take out my innocence phone. I make three portals each leading to Devyn, Jenifer, and Morgan's bed, and drop three phones through. This will help us keep in touch, since they don't have golems yet. I immanently get a text from Jenifer.

'HI DRAGON HIIIII.' it reads.

'These phones are too keep in touch with each other, since you don't have golems yet. And there is no limit on apps you can have! So have fun!' I text to all three of them.

"KAY!' Jenifer texts back.

'Mk!' Devyn texts back about a minute later.

Morgan never texts back. I laugh, she is probably still mad at me. After two hours of black ops, Morgan texts me.

'I CAN HEAR THAT FROM MY ROOM! TURN IT DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP!' she texts.

'What are you, my mom?' I say.

I begin laughing and I turn off the game, and get in the queen sized bed. This may not be as bad as I originally thought. But it very well might be worse.

'


	23. Chapter 23: school

I wake up to the pounding at my door and my phone going off. Who knows how long it was been going on. I ignore the call, and answer the door.

"What do you want Morgan." I say.

"Did you dye your hair?" is her first response.

"No, it magically changed from white to black over night." I say.

She just rolls her eyes and tells me to get ready. I close the door and lock it. I get in my black clothes and put on a layer of mascara. I put my phone and the rest of my stuff in my backpack. Then I head outside.

"I didn't know you were emo." says Jenifer.

"I'm not emo. It's just the ore people stay away from me the better." I say.

"Well your eyes already do that. One red, one a gold-ish green." says Jenifer, "And your wearing blood red glasses."

"Oh well." I say.

We go to the office to get our schedules.

"You must be the new students! I need your names." says the counselor.

"Devyn." says Devyn.

"Jenifer, one f one n." says Jenifer.

"Morgan." says Morgan.

"Dragon." I say.

She looks at my miss-matched eyes for a second and shakes her head like she is imagining things. Then hands them there schedules as she looks for my schedule.

"I can't seem to find it. Hold on let me look for your student records. Whats your last name?" she asks.

"Fire." I say.

"Dragon Fire? That's a peculiar name.

"Yea, my parents were like that." I say.

"I can't seem to get a student record." she says.

I try my best to look confused as I tilt my head a little. I can't believe I forgot! About a year ago, I hacked into the world school records and deleted all my records.

"Can I just follow one of them around for the day?" I ask.

"I think that will work for today. Do that until we get your records." she says.

Jenifer and Morgan are in spark, so I have to follow Devyn. She has all the regular classes. I follow Devyn to our first class. Math.

"Oh Joy." I say with heavy sarcasm.

"I know, I can't wait for it to be over already. Not to mention, I'm already bored." she says.

"Yea." I reply.

We get to our lockers and shove everything in them. We get our math supplies and go into the math room.

"Looks like we have new students. I am , what are your names?" she asks.

"I'm Devyn Cook. And that's Dragon Fire, she doesn't talk much" says Devyn.

I hear a few snickers. I glare at the people snickering and they shut up immanently. I smirk to my self.

"There are a few seats just choose one." says the teacher happily.

I can tell she is trying to not stare at my eyes. I take the last seat in the back, and to my luck, its in the corner. Devyn takes a seat in the middle and the teacher begins lecturing us about fractions. I get bored and begin to look out the window. We are on the second floor. The windows have bars around the sides.

_'There must be an awesome story behind that. Because they never do anything with out reason to do it.' _I think.

After a few minutes I get so bored, I take out my phone, and begin to play Flappy Bird. The teacher come up and takes the phone out of my hands.

"Meet me after class about this." she says.

I hear a few 'Ohhs,' but I quickly shut them up with a glance.

After class I go to the teacher's desk.

"Care to explain why you were playing on your phone in the middle of class?" she says.

"I was bored." I answer with a neutral tone.

"Well because your boredom, your parent's will have to come pick this phone up." she says.

"You mean the parents that don't care where the heck I am, and who are also who knows where by now? I could murder someone for all they care." I say in the same, neutral tone.

"Well lets just see about that. Call them." she says.

"OK." I say without a care in the world.

I take the phone, unlock it, and say, "Call Marian Cross."

The phone rings and a drunken cross picks up.

"Yea, who is this?" he says in his slurred speech.

"This is the teacher of Dragon." she said, not sure what to say to the drunkard.

"I don't know what your talking about *hiccup*" he slurs.

You can hear bar music in the background. Then he hangs up. I look at her boredly. She just scoffs at the man, and puts the phone in the drawer.

"You can leave." she says.

I turn the phone to dust, and put my hand in my pocket, where it reforms. When I walk out, there are kids to taunt me.

"Looks like a Dragon got their phone taken away." one says.

I take the phone out of my pocket and wave it in their faces. Then I put it back in my pocket with a smug look on my face. They look to the side, and see the teacher looking for the phone. when they look back, I'm already at my locker. I make a video recorder and look to see my next class. Gym.

'_This wont be a bad, I'm an exorcist anyway.' _I think.

I head to the gym and go in. The teacher asks me what my name is, and for me to go sit wherever. I see that I have gym with Morgan, Jenifer, and Devyn.


	24. Chapter 24: The Raven

After exorcises, we play protect the pins. All the balls are in the middle, and the gym is separated into two sections. There is four pins for each team. since we are the new kid, we can pick which team we want. we all go to the right side of the gym. The whistle blows half the people run for the ball.

_This isn't going to end well, we might expose ourselves as exorcists. There are no Akuma, but you never know who's on which side.' _I think.

I linger in the back then slowly make my way to the front. Someone throws a ball at me, but I catch it, making them go out. I don't know what to do with the ball so I throw it at someone on the opposite team. I don't throw it too hard thank goodness. I hit them and they're out. I see a ball coming at me from the right. Unfortunately, adrenaline and instinct take over, I do a back-flip to avoid it. I land on my hands and I push my self back up like a ninja. Shit.

"HOLY CRAP!" someone yells.

"WHOA!" exclaims another.

"ARE YOU A FREAKING NINJA?!" screams another.

I fall back to the back of the room by Morgan.

"What was that?! We're not supposed to do things like that! We could be exposed!" whispers Morgan.

"It was only an instinct!" I whisper back.

"Well your 'instinct' could get us _killed!"_ whispers Devyn.

Jenifer is in her own land while she bounces up and down.

"Don't worry, there are no Akuma." I say.

I stay in the back for the rest of the time, and this goes on for the rest of the hour. After the bell rings, the teacher calls me over.

"How did you do that?" she asks.

"I used to be in Gymnastics." I lie.

"Would you like to be a part of the gymnastics team here?" she asks.

"No thanks. I don't really do it anymore. It was just an instinct.

I head out of the gym, and there are people already asking me questions. Rumors spread like the flu.

"Do you wear contax?" someone asks.

"No. My eyes are naturally like this." I reply with my voice neutral.

"Are you a ninja?!" asks another.

"Do I look like one?" I ask rudely.

"Is that a tattoo?" another asks.

"No." I say.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" someone yells.

"Nope." I say.

The person who asked for my autograph, is now crying. I just smirk.

"Are those crosses on your hands? Are you emo?" another asks.

"No." I reply neutrally.

I am starting to get annoyed. And the noise just gets louder and louder.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, "Jeez my ears hurt."

Then I just pull up my hood and walk off. I take out Talwin, for no reason, and put her on my shoulder. Then my friends follow me. Devyn and I head for ELA. Devyn and I are last to get in. There are two Akuma in this class.

'_Joy_' I think.

"Oh, new students! What are your names?" she asks.

I let Devyn introduce herself and me again.

"OK please take a seat." she says.

We are being lectured on poems. I don't get poems, so I tune her out and look out the window. I see a raven start pecking at the window, looking straight at me. I look at it, and it gets madder. It then breaks the glass with one strong peck, and flies right toward my face.

"ACK!" I yell, as it attacks my face.

It particularly attacks my right, red-eye. I grab its and throw it out the window. That's when I notice a white spot on it's head, I can't tell what it was. That... _thing _scared the living daylights out of me. Devyn looks at me wide-eyed. The other half of the room is watching the bird fly out. The two Akuma are looking at me evilly.

"Are you OK?" the teacher asks.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I say, a little shaken up at what just happened.

"You need to go to the nurse." she says.

That's when I feel something go into my right eye. I put my hand on my eye then look at my hand. Blood. The raven has clawed me above the right eye. I then make my way, half blinded, to the nurse. When I walk in she is busy looking in a drawer.

"What is it, stomachache, headache?" she asks, without looking up.

Seems like she gets those two things a lot.

"A raven attack," I say, "I can't see in my right eye."

he looks up ad sees the blood running over my eye. This makes it hard to see if she is an Akuma.

"Oh!" she says. trying to wipe the blood off my face.

Soon all the blood has been wiped away, and it is no longer bleeding.

"Do you know what caused it to attack?" she asked.

"No all I remember was a raven was at the windowsill. I looked at it, then it broke the glass and attacked me." I reply.

"You probably wont be able to see out of your eye for a little." she says.

I open my eye and I can see perfectly, but it stings. At least I know she's not an Akuma. I close my eye when it begins stinging to much. When She was startled to see that it was a red color, and not the color of my left eye.

"Thank you. I'll be off now." I say.

"Wait, is your right eye supposed to be red?" she asks, as she puts on a large bandage that covers my whole eye.

"Yea, it has always been like that." I say and walk out.

* * *

After school ends, I go to my room, only to get tackled by a worried Jenifer and Morgan.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WAS IT AN AKUMA?!" they ask, really worried.

"No, I'm fine. It was a stupid raven. It burst through the window and attacked me after I looked at it." I say.

"That was no ordinary raven then. Those window are bullet proof, and they are three inches thick." says Morgan.

"Now that I remember, there was a white thing on it's head. I don't know what it was though."

"I think we've been exposed." says Devyn.

Then it dawns on me.

"Lulubel." I say.


	25. Chapter 25: Basement

I go into my room a and take off the bandage. all the damage done to my eye is healed. Because it was just above my eye, on my scar, the cut has healed as well. I better keep the bandage on to keep from being noticed. I then do my next task. Hacking. I make an innocence computer, that cannot be traced, and hack into the school records.

First name: Dragon

Last name: Fire

Age: 13

Originally From: U.S

Then continue from there filling out everything. Then I deactivate the computer and get into bed reinforcing everything with innocence. Doors, windows, even walls. I do the same to the others rooms and then go to sleep.

* * *

The first next week goes by slowly. We search all of the school as much as we can. I don't even notice anything strange happening in the school. Then it hit me. I go to Morgans door and knock.

"What is it?" she asks, before I can say anything she yells, "ITS FREAKING THREE IN THE MORNING GO TO BED."

"I just realized something. It may not be in the school after all." I say.

After a few seconds, she opens the door.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I think it's under the school." I say, "I noticed the temperatures in the classes. First it would be blazing hot, the next, freezing."

"Now that you mention it, that is happening in every class." she says.

"Lets go wake the others." I say.

She agrees and follow She wakes Devyn and I wake Jenifer. I knock on the door and Jenifer opens it as soon as I do. It seems she was awake the whole time.

"Jen do you ever sleep." I ask.

"Sometimes, not usually, but sometimes!" she says.

I just roll my eyes and tell her where I think the innocence is.

"OK!" she says.

We walk to Morgan, who is still outside of Devyn's door.

"She not answering?" I ask.

"Nope." says Morgan.

"Well it is three in the morning." I say.

"I CAN BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" yells Jenifer.

"NO!" Morgan and I say at the same time.

"I know." I say.

I walk straight through the door and unlock it from the inside.

"Alright Tyki, how'd you do that." asks Morgan.

"Ever since I met Lulubel, Iv'e worn chains as a full body armor, including an invisible mask. Turns out, my innocence can pass through anything." I say.

"OK let's just wake Devyn now." says Morgan.

I take out an air horn. Morgan and Jenifer instantly covers their ears and beg me not to. I do anyway. But I don't do it too loud. Just loud enough to wake her up.

"AAH! WHO'SA? WHAT'SA? WHY?!" she screams.

"Maybe, if you answered you'r door from time to time, I wouldn't have done that." I say.

"ITS THREE I THE MORNING! I WAS SLEEPING!" she yells.

"C'mon lets go find the innocence." says Morgan.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asks.

* * *

We are in the school's basement. We can tell someone was in here, by the way the doors were unlocked when we came. We are walking in a dark hall then a split comes into view. I take a heat vision camera and point it at the two sides. There is more heat on the right, so we head that way. I give each of my friends night vision goggles. I see a few Akuma up ahead.

"Four Akuma ahead two are close the other two are farther up the room." I say, "I'll take them out with one-way portals. It's quieter, and we won't be noticed."

They nod. I open portals under all four, and close them off without an exit. Thus destroying them in a different dimension. We continue down the room. By the way the Akuma are positioned here, that must mean Noah. I feel something tugging at the back of my mind, but I ignore it. Then I see them. Tyki, Lulubel, Road, and Skin. To our luck the odds are even. I don't think they can see us, so I decide to make an invisible barrier around us. We get closer and see they are looking at a generator.

"Why can't I just bash it?" asks Skin.

"Idiot, that will bring the whole place down on top of us." says Lulubel.

Jenifer then decides to give us away, and falls.

"Huh?" Road says as she looks around.

Tyki comes up and touches the barrier. He gets blown backwards about 10 feet.

"Exorcists!" shouts Road.

I then decide to act and bring us to a dimension that allows only innocence to not be destroyed. the tease and candles will.


	26. Chapter 26: Destruction

We are in my dimension facing the Noah.

"Hey Jen, come here a second." I say.

"OK!" she says happily.

"Want some chocolate?" I say, holding a foot long chocolate bar to her.

"YAY!" she says, a she eats the chocolate. Its gone in a matter of seconds.

"Are you hyper yet?" I ask.

"UH HUH!" she says jumping up and down.

"Not hyper enough." I say giving her two more chocolate bars.

"YAY!" she says, as she eats them in a matter of seconds.

By this time, she is nearly bouncing off the walls.

"DRAGON?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!" yells Devyn.

The Noahs are just looking at us curiously.

"We'll be fine. Jenifer attack Tyki." I say, shoving her at Tyki.

She literally flies at him while screaming, "WEEEEE!"

Devyn starts zapping at Lulubel. She misses her over and over again, until she finally zaps her.

"Yes! First try!" she says, going into combat with Lulubel.

Morgan is already having a mind battle with Road. They are both standing with their heads cocked in the same direction, with blank expressions. To be honest, it's kind of creepy. To be sure no one tries something, I create a barrier around her. As I begin fighting Skin, I see Jenifer and Tyki are fighting upside down. More like Jenifer running around upside down, making Tyki look like a rainbow.

"How are you doing this?!" Tyki asks her, his tuxedo now rainbow colors.

"IMAGINATION." she says, making a mini rainbow with her hands.

Then she grabs Tyki's hat, and puts it on, turning it green. She can actually control all the elements. Including light waves and water vapor. Thus making a rainbow.

"IMMAH LEPRECHAUN!" she says, as Tyki chases her, trying to get his hat back.

As Skin and I fight, he "accidentally" steps on my black boots. Leaving a huge, muddy footprint on them. I get **_MAD._**( I am VERY OCD(obsessive cleanliness disorder)when it comes to my things. Especially black clothes.)

* * *

Morgan POV.

I am winning a one-sided battle against Road. Then gruesome images start filling the dream world. Road is looking around in horror as I try to ignore the images.

"WHO'S MALICE IS THIS?! THIS IS TWO TOMES WORSE THAN ALL THE NOAH'S MALICE COMBINED!" she screams.

"That would be Dragon. I haven't seen this much malice since fifth grade, when someone left a muddy footprint on her black boots. Lets just say, the fifth grader was in a coma for a few weeks." I say.

"ALL THIS OVER SOME FREAKING BOOTS?!" she screams, as the images invade her mind.

"She is very OCD about her belongings." I say. The images are getting more gruesome by the minute, I can barely stand it anymore. "For the sake of our lives, I say we snap out of this right now. Then get a few miles, who knows how far her explosion will go, then start battling again."

"Yes, I want to get out of these images as soon as I can. How can you stand this?!" she asks.

"You get used to it after a while." I say.

We exit the dream world to see the whole battle is at a standstill. Everyone is frozen and looking at Dragon in horror,including all the Noahs. Even Jenifer in her high state.

"OH! SKIN! YOU DID ID THIS TIME. SHE GONNA KILL YOU!" yells Jenifer.

"Such malice." says Tyki, staring at her in horror. The other Noahs nod their heads in agreement, all looking horrified.

By this time, Dragon is surrounded by black fire. I remember Tiedoll saying something about this type of fire.

_"The most destructive and hottest of all fires. If it i big enough, it can even bow up the sun. Never mess with the black fire." _he had said.

* * *

Dragon POV.

I cant control myself. The anger I am feeling is overpowering. My boot has mud all over it now! I am emanating such a bloodthirsty malice, that the entire battle has stopped. Even Morgan and Road came out of their mind battle because of it. I am surrounded by black fire now. Skin is now stepping back because if the heat. I see Morgan nod at Devyn and Jenifer. They start to run in the other direction until they are about half a mile away. Morgan gives me a thumbs up and I smirk. Then start laughing uncontrollably. The Noahs looked a little freaked out as well. The more time passes by, the more angrier I get.

"You.. got.. mud.. on.. my.. BOOTS! YOU WILL PAY! PAY! PAY! **_PAY_****!**" I scream.

The fire begins slowly spreading. Then I launch it at all of them, making a gigantic, black explosion. I make a barrier around my friends. The explosion reaches miles in all directions. I see Road make a door for all of them. They are really beat taking my explosion. Probably almost dead. The explosion stops and disappears. The entire dimension is cracked from the force. I deactivate the barrier around them. Before the dimension gives way, I make a portal under each of us, and I bring us back to the basement.

"I am never going to touch your shoes." says Devyn.

"You better not!" I say, still weary from the big explosion.

I get the innocence, and see Jenifer is still hyped up on chocolate. I deactivate the chocolates power. She immanently calms down. Surprisingly, I have just enough energy to bring us back to the order. So I do. We land in Komui's office. The moment we do, I see Jenifer pass out, me to soon follow.


	27. Chapter 27: Waking

I wake up in the infirmary. I see Devyn sitting on the side of my bed reading a book. I try to sit up, then I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim from the sharp pain.

I notice my voice has a demonic ring to it. Devyn looks at me surprised for a second, then says, "You used a lot of energy. Its just like a hangover don't worry."

"I know what a hangover is." I say, "I need to wash out this hair dye."

I get to the bathroom, with a severe headache, and look in the mirror. I jump in surprise, which causes more pain in my head.

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" I yell.

Both my eyes are red. But the strange thing is, where the whites of my eyes are supposed to be, there is only black. I try to shake the feeling of malice and try to wash out the hair dye. The dye comes out, revealing an eve darker shade of black. This must be because of the explosion. Then it occurs to me. Some kind of sanity I had snapped, when Skin made me angry. I am still feeling murderous. I try to calm down, and I do. When I do, my hair and eyes go back to normal color. Then I walk out.

"Oh, and by the way, when Jenifer woke up, she thought you were dead." say Devyn.

I just laugh. Of course she would.

A few minutes later, Komui calls me to his office.

* * *

When I come in, Jenifer shrieks.

"AH! ZOMBIE!" she says,as she tries to hit me with a chair.

"Stop hitting me with a chair, or _you _will be the zombie." I say calmly.

"SEE SHE IS A ZOMBIE!" she says, as she continues hitting me with a chair.

I start to get angry of this.

"Jen, stop hitting me with a CHAIR!" I say, my voice sounding demonic.

"AH! YOUR VOICE CHANGED! ZOMBIE!" she says, still trying to hit me with a chair.

"Jenifer! ZOMBIES CAN'T EVEN TALK!" I say, getting a little surprised at my own voice.

"BUT YOUR HAIR JUST TURNED BLACK. AND YOUR EYES BLACK AND RED." she says.

I calm down, and return to normal.

"Is this better?" I say.

"AH!" she says.

I flick her on the head.

"Huh what just happened? And why am I hitting you with a chair?" she says.

Komui gets surprised at the new-found Jenifer.

"Then stop it." I say.

"OK." she says.

She puts the chair down.

"What just happened? You flicked her on the head, and she turned into some sane person." says Komui confused.

"She's bipolar, there is like a light switch in her head that goes from serious to crazy." I say.

Then I have fun messing with her mind.

"Off." I say.

"ZOMBIE!" she screams.

"On." I say.

"STOP IT!" she says.

I laugh and this continues for a few more minutes, until Allen and Lavi walk in. They see what we are doing and are very confused.

"On, And stay." I say.

By that time, I had an actual light switch on her head, out of innocence, and was turning it on and off.

"FINALLY! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE MY MIND ALONE!" she yells.

"Jenifer is yelling at someone?" asks Allen.

"Yep." I say, "If I turn her off she thinks I'm a zombie."

"No I don't." she says.

"Yea, you kind of do." I say.

"OK, I promise not to." she says.

"Fine, off." I say.

"ZOMBIE!" she squeals.

I make a leprechaun hat out of innocence, and give it to her.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" she says as she hugs me.

Morgan and Devyn also walks in, as I make a crowbar and try to get Jenifer off of me. It doesn't work. I don't like being hugged, so I get mad. My hair, eyes and voice change.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I say in a demonic voice.

"OK, just don't hurt me." she says.

"Finally." I say.

Morgan is staring wide-eyed in horror at me. So I calm down and turn to normal.

"I think, when she goes like that, we call her Black-Dragon." says Devyn.

"Agreed." everyone says.

I look at Devyn like she is an idiot.

"Nice to see you to, Tebukuro (gloves.)" I say, quoting Kanda.

"Don't call me that!" she says.

I just laugh.

"So what do you need me for Komui?" I ask.

"How did the mission go. By the way you passed out, was it bad?" he asks.

"I have the whole thing on video! Want to see it?" I say, taking out the innocence and giving it to Komui.

"Sure." he says.


	28. Chapter 28: Another Mission

I take out my innocence video recorder. Everything I see can be transferred into video. I then put the screen on a wall and play the whole thing. Once the video is over, I notice everyone is standing about three feet from me.

"What?" I ask.

"..."

"Fine I'll just go bring the innocence to Hevlaska,"

I grab the innocence and walk out.

* * *

I get to Hevlaska, and give her the innocence.

"Wait. I believe your synchronization rate is different than before." she says.

She checks the synchronization rate, and it is slightly lower 97%.

"Did you use a lot of energy lately?" she asks.

"Yea," I say, rubbing the back of my head, "I caused an explosion that nearly destroyed my own dimension."

"Well, things like that do lower your synchronization rate." she says.

"Bye Hevlaska." I say.

She says goodbye back and I leave. I head to my old room for some rest, not before I play my video games of course. I play C.O.D for about and hour or so, then fall asleep while playing the game.

* * *

I wake to the sound of banging at my door.

"DRAGON WAKE UP WE GOT A MISSION!" yells Devyn.

"Ugh. Already?" I ask.

I apparently slept upside down last night while playing games. I get up but the whole world spins. After a moment its gone. I slip on the uniform and go outside.

"Question. Did you get enough sleep last night?" she asks.

"Not really." I say.

"Oh god." she says.

(sleep has the opposite effect on me.) By the time we get to Komui's office, I am super hyped.

"WhatyouwantusforKomui!?" I ask, super hyped.

I don't even think he could understand me, I was talking so fast.

"Calm down and repeat the question." he says.

"I can't I'm HYPER!" I say.

Then Jenifer and Morgan come in. Morgan looks tired, and Jenifer looks... well, like Jenifer.

"HI!" I say.

"HI!" she says.

We go like this the whole brief. Just saying hi to each other.

"PAY ATTENTION." yells Morgan.

"Huh?" Jenifer and I say at the same time.

Morgan and Devyn face-palm, and shake their heads. Jenifer and I just giggle. Then continue saying hi.

"We are going on a dangerous mission with a lot of destruction." says Morgan.

"I heard danger and destruction!" I say, having my full attention on Komui now.

He continues,"You must go to Tivat, Serbia."

"I can't step foot in Serbia." I say, and cut him off.

"WHY?!" yells Devyn.

"You don't want to know." I say.

"I probably do not." she replies.

"But I can tell you Sokaro and I are the two most wanted people there." I say.

"Again I do not want to know why. But it does not surprise me." says Devyn.

"No you do not." I say, "Well, I guess I will go. But be prepared to be ambushed while we are asleep."

"What a ray of sunshine you are." says Devyn.

"YAY SUNSHINE!" yells Jenifer.

"Lets just go." I say, "But we better only go at night. You know like nocturnal people. Because there are less guards looking for me and Sokaro."

"YAY NOCTURNAL PEOPLE!" yells Jenifer.

I make a portal and shove them into it. When I get there, a guard sees me.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" he says, as he points his gun at me.

We all raise our hands.

"And I thought you forgot about me after a year. Hmm guess I was wrong." I say, then bolt off.

The others don't know what to do. I make a portal and hide in a back alley and teleport them here.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU JUST LEFT US!" yells Morgan.

"I was one of those 'every person for themselves' kind of thing." I say.

"You can at least signal or do some..." she is cut off by the guards.

"Looks like we missed out chance." I say.

A few finders come to the guard's rescue. I was about to turn into Black-Dragon.

"They are with us. Let them go." they say.

"No can do. This person is the most wanted person here." says the guard leader.

"They are from the Black Order. Let them go, before one of them gets mad." says the finder.

I recognize the finder now, he was there in Alaska with us. But it's to late for that now. I'm angry. I now get set off easily.

"GET OUT OF HERE OR DIE!" I say in a demonic voice, my hair and eyes black.

Most of the guards see my eyes and start freaking out. I'm not the most wanted person for nothing. Even their leader looks a little freaked out.

"W-w-what are y-you going to do a-about it?" he asks.

"Hmm, hard to chose. There is knives, guns, turrents, robots, grenades. Bombs." I say demonically evil.

That gets them running. Just naming all the weapons I can use. One was already running before I even got to guns.

"They will be back tomorrow." I say


	29. Chapter 29: Clocks

We get to an old, abandoned hotel and go in.

"We can probably use this place as a hide out. But it looks horrible." I say.

"Can we watch a movie to pass the time?" asks Morgan.

"Sure, what you want to watch?" I ask.

"NARNIA!" Morgan and Jenifer yell at once, giving each other high-fives.

"Of course." I say.

I make a big screen and a DVD player. And put in Narnia.

"YAY!" yells Jenifer, then she gets in a closet, "I'M GONNA GO TO NARNIA!"

We all laugh. Even the finder.

"ITS NOT WORKING!" she yells from inside the closet.

We all continue laughing.

"Morgan I have an idea." I say.

She looks up from laughing, "What?" she asks.

"Get into her mind and make her think she is in Narnia." I say.

She begins laughing again, then does it. We hear Jenifer squeal from inside the closet.

"YAY! NARNIA! .O. RAINBOWS. IS THAT A LEPRECHAUN?!" she yells.

"OK Morgan, she needs to come back to the real world now." I say.

"But this is so funny! I can see what she sees remember." She says between laughs.

"She might start thinking she is really in Narnia. She will never want to leave that closet." I say.

"Alright. That might be bad." she says.

"Ja." I say, and open the closet.

"I was in Narnia, you ruined it, now go away." she says.

"Jenifer, on." I say.

"What the heck am I in a closet?" she asks.

I drag her out, then turn her mind back off.

"WHERE DID NARNIA GO?!" she yells.

We all snicker and go back to the movie. The commercials have now stopped and was at the title screen. Morgan presses play, and we watch. Most of us are asleep by the time the movie ends. By now its only me and Jenifer awake.

"PLAY ANOTHER ONE!" she yells.

"Shh!" I whisper, "They are asleep."

"Oh sorry." she says as she giggles.

I play the second Narnia movie and let her watch. I let my mind drift, and soon fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up, and everyone is awake. I walk in, and they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you guys draw on my face." I ask.

"Maybeeeee." says Morgan.

"Ugh." I say, and go into the bathroom to wash my face off.

I look into the mirror. Those guys wrote all over my face. I make an innocence ink remover and wipe the doodles off. It takes about a good ten minutes. They are so getting it next time. I walk out, and am very groggy. It is night, and time to go look for innocence.

"Finder, do you have any idea where the innocence is?" I ask.

"Call me Oscar. And yes, we believe it to be in the old clock tower. But it is heavily guarded." he says.

"No problem. I can be a ninja when needed. And by ninja, I mean teleport." I say.

We head to the clock tower. We run into a lot of guards. The strange thing is, they are all Akuma, level threes. We destroy them as fast as we can. Soon, after destroying as many Akuma as we can, we see the clock tower.

"There it is." says the finder.

"OK." I say and teleport everyone there.

We get into the tower, and notice how many Akuma are here.

"There are about ten level threes here." I say, counting them.

"OK." they say.

I destroy them in the quietest way possible, one sided portals. After I am done with that, we turn to the old gears of the clock tower. They are surprisingly clean, even after years of disuse.

"At least we know where the innocence is. But what part is it in?" I wonder aloud.

"Maybe if we all look at a different places we might find it." suggests the finder.

We all agree, and begin to assign positions. I was given the face of the clock. I begin to look at it, it looks like a regular clock face, but surprisingly clean.

"FOUND IT!" Morgan exclaims.

"Where?" Devyn asks.

Jenifer is playing with the gears in the middle of the clock. We all head to Morgan who is at the switch. The switch, however, was laying on the ground, and the inside was glowing green. She uses her telekinesis to bring it out.

"Great. Now lets just go back to the order." Devyn says.

We fix the switch, and when we do, the tower gongs, excruciatingly loud. We all cover our ears. Great. We just gave all our positions away to everyone in the whole town.

"Uh, guys." I say, as my eye activates.


	30. Chapter 30: Black-Dragon

We are surrounded by Akuma. About fifty of them. They begin shooting at the base of the tower.

"Uh oh." Devyn says.

The whole place begins collapsing. I make a portal under us. We fall into it. We land right outside, just in time to see the whole building collapse. By this time, "authorities" are out and in pursuit, bringing more Akuma. We each begin destroying them. After a while, all the Akuma are gone.

"Why do you think there were so many Akuma?" I ask.

"No idea." says the finder.

Everyone else just shrugs.

"Uh, not to alarm anyone, but where is Jenifer?" asks Morgan.

"Uh oh." Devyn and I say.

I look at my trackers.

"SHE'S ALL THE WAY ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY! WHAT THE HELL!" I yell. "Wait here, I'll go get her."

I then make a portal to her location and fall through. I see her hoping around chasing butterflies. I face-palm. Seriously, shes THIRTEEN!

"Jen, smart mode." I say.

"Huh? What the heck am I doing chasing butterflies? And where is everyone?" he asks.

"Long story, lets just go." I say, and make a portal.

We get back and then we call Komui.

"Talwin, call Komui." I say.

There is beeping them Reever's voice.

"Hello?" he asks.

"This is Dragon, where is Komui?" I ask.

"He's asleep right now. What is it?" he asks.

"I have the innocence." I say.

"Komui said to send back Morgan and Jenifer with the innocence, once you retrieved it. You and Devyn are to be on an extended mission. The place is the United states in Texas, the city of Houston." he says.

"OK." I say.

I give the innocence to Morgan then make a portal under them.

"Wait a sec..." she says, but she falls in the portal along with Jenifer.

"Well, our turn." I say, and make a portal under Devyn, Oscar, and I.

We land in Huston, and look around. We head in some random direction. I then spot a poker joint and walk in.

"Uh.. Dragon what are you going?" asks Devyn.

"Mm.. oh, no where in particular. You need money right?" I ask.

"Yea, but this is not what I had in mind." she says.

I ignore her and continue to walk in. Everyone looks at us as we walk in.

"This is no place for children!" says a man who steps in front of me.

"I know. Want to play some poker? I bet I can beat you." I say.

"Alright, lets play since you feel so confident." he says

* * *

I'm then playing poker, with a smug look on my face. I now have about $300. I am using my innocence to cheat. Then he pulls out full house, making me lose half of my 300. That was the last round too.

"Well, good game anyways. We have to get going now." I say looking at my watch, it's 10:00.

"OK, next time we meet lets play again. Next time won't be so easy." he says challengingly.

We then leave and look for some place to stay for the night. We find an old, rundown building, and decide to stay there. The place is surprisingly clean, aside from a layer of dust. I make a few innocence beds, and soon we are all sleeping.

* * *

Devyn POV

I am looking at the ceiling. For some reason I can't sleep. The clock has just reached 12:00. I then hear the door open a few seconds later, and look over. I see Dragon go outside. No, that wasn't Dragon, that was Black-Dragon. I go to see what she is doing, she runs to the town. Somehow, she found an underground passage. I follow her just in time to see her light a match and light a stick of innocence TNT.

"BLACK-DRAGON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell.

I only get maniacal laughter in return.

"Dragon, put Black-Dragon away." I say.

More maniacal laughter. She should have turned back when I said that. Now the TNT wick is halfway gone.

"Put the TNT away Black-Dragon. Before you blow us up." I say.

She listens, finally, and deactivates the TNT.

"Come on Black-Dragon lets go." I say. "Talwin, call Komui."

There is the usual static, then Komui answers.

"Hello Dragon, what are you doing calling at the Texas's midnight?" he says in his singsong voice.

"Komui, this is Devyn. At midnight, Dragon turned to Black-Dragon. I have no idea how long it will last." I say.

Then Black-Dragon speaks up for once.

"He he, I take over from 12 until 6." she then breaks into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Oh. God." I say.

"Good luck with that." says Komui then he hangs up.

"Come on Black-Dragon, I'll find you a building to blow up later, but not one that has people in it." I say.

So we head outside. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
